The Forgotten Gods
by The fluffy demigod
Summary: The defeat of Gaea left the Greek and Roman camps more united than ever. However, the emergence of an ancient enemy, one that threatens the very existence of the Greco-Roman Pantheon, rekindles old rivalries and sends the Greco-Roman world from a path of peace and prosperity to one of war and destruction. My first story :)


"_Stop…" Chiron the centaur dragged himself across the scorched grass. "Please… stop…" The wicked crackle of the raging fires and the distant screams of horror filled his ears. He glanced down at the charred pine tree where a demigod had sacrificed herself to save her brethren. The once mighty dragon which guarded the tree lay still, its copper scales dull and broken. Chiron inched towards the figure clad in black 5 feet away. As a Greek fire bomb set off behind him, he glanced backwards again to find a string of young children, barely 8, kneeling and lined up in a row. A commander barked a harsh guttural noise and blades came slicing down, there was only a splash of blood and the thumps of heads crashing to the ground. Chiron choked back tears. Treachery destroyed this camp, he thought sadly. The figures ankle was in reach and Chiron grasped it. The figure chuckled and whirled around. Chiron stared into his eyes… A deep red that seemed to swirl with the blood of his victims. Chiron gasped… "Perseus?" Perseus only smiled and lifted him up into the air by the throat with a single hand. He cocked his head to the side and squeezed hard, crushing the centaurs throat brutally._

Chiron sucked in a deep breath, sweating profusely. He glanced around. It was the Big House alright, no fires, no dead or dying demigods… Chiron exhaled in relief. What a strange dream, he thought to himself. Chiron shook the sleep from his eyes and stretched lazily, gazing out the window, with the faint scent of strawberries wafting through the air. The clash of sword on shield and the steady thunk of arrows hitting targets were like music to his ears. Four years have passed, and the Greek and Roman camps have grown exponentially since the second giant war and boast a combined force of 800 trained, battle-ready demigods and legacies. Much had changed after the devastating war, with the near destruction of both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-blood. Chiron sighed and recalled the events of the last war.

_Chiron's breath was caught in his throat. Chiron grasped the Opad (Olympus TV pad), his eyes glued to the screen, hoof tapping anxiously on the floorboards of the off location safe house. Gods and giants battled each other to the death on the slopes of the Acropolis, the ancient home of the Gods. The camera zoomed in and focused on the fighting. The seven were paired with their godly parent and fought the giants alongside the gods. The giants fell one by one and the day seemed to be won until the earth mother awoke from her slumber. Chiron watched, stunned as the ground split open, releasing a spurts of red hot lava. The remaining giants cheered, emboldened by the awakening of their mother. The gods made short work of them, millennia of experience and honing kicking in. Zeus slapped the Argo II back to Camp Half-Blood and the Opad focused on Camp Half-Blood. Chiron sighed, the Athena Parthenos stood as a beacon of hope and a promise of victory on Half-Blood Hill and the demigods locked shields and braced for impact. Shields up high and the sunlight glinting off their polished swords. Yet, the monsters seemed to grow in size and their ferociousness doubled from the presence of their master. Soon, the coherent formation of the demigods was shattered, and a fierce, every man for himself melee broke out where the demigods fought for their lives. The mix of purple and orange was like an island in a swirling sea of snarling, bloodthirsty demons eager to have their fill of demigod flesh. Chiron winced as a demigod was ripped apart at the waist, blood splattering all over. The demigod managed to scream in horror at her legs before being consumed by a hellhound. The combined force of demigods was forced back to the statue. All hope seemed to be lost until Leo Valdez sacrificed himself and carried Gaea away from the earth as a screaming Octavian hurtled towards the Argo and impacted with a fiery explosion that sent Gaea's essence scattering across the world._

Chiron closed his eyes. "So many shrouds, so many dead..."he muttered. He suddenly remembered Percy Jackson's visit to the Camp and his eyes lit up with delight, "the Hero of Olympus has returned!" he thought. He quickly gathered up the cabin council and announced preparations for Jackson's return. Many of the counselors had never seen the war as the previous veteran batch of demigods have either returned to the mortal world or have been called up to Olympus as a permanent guard. The Camp now had over 500 demigods of all ages from 9 all the way to 18. The Gods have been breeding like rabbits, Chiron smiled inwardly. The previous facilities were inadequate for the increased population of demigods, Chiron had to request funds from Olympus to expand the Camp and to construct new facilities for training etc. The council gathered around the ping pong table and began to discuss preparations and celebration for Jackson's return.

However, another issue sprung up and bored its way into Chiron's mind. Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. Travis had failed in college and decided to drop college. He had become angry and resentful after returning to Camp Half-Blood with his brother Connor. Travis rarely talked to anyone nowadays and only trudged out of the cabin for meals and capture the flag. His already unkempt hair had grown long and his beard unshaven. Eyes bloodshot and hands trembling. Chiron suspected drug abuse or alcoholism, yet such items were prohibited in the camp and would automatically be trapped outside the border force field. Chiron shrugged and left the big house. Chiron stood on the hilltop that overlooked the camp and was in awe. The grand scale of the camp never ceased to amaze him. Chiron galloped over to the amphitheater, where two campers were sparring. A Demeter girl and a Hermes boy wielded dual swords and a shield+axe respectively. The girl advanced cautiously as the boy banged his axe against his shield challenging the girl to attack. The girl leapt suddenly bringing her left sword down hard against his shield with a ringing clang. She landed gracefully, and crouched down, bringing her right sword in a sweeping blow targeting his legs. The boy jumped up with startling agility and tried to bash the girl with his shield who simply hopped back to avoid the swing. The boy twirled his axe, holding his shield in front of him, the son of Hermes charged at the daughter of Demeter. He feinted left and snaked towards the right quickly, he knocked down the wiry Demeter camper with a heavy blow from the 14 pound shield. The girl fell back heavily on her butt, the Hermes camper wasted no time and followed up with a thrust with the iron tip next to the axe blade. The girl desperately held up a sword to parry but the boy simply trapped the blade and twisted it from her grasp, another sneaky swing from the girl's other sword was stopped dead by the unyielding hoplon shield. The girl's torso was open as she stumbled back unbalanced. The son of Hermes went for the winning attack. Swinging the axe downwards towards her head with lightning speed and accuracy as the result of constant training and drills. The axe blade stopped just above her head. The mentor blew the whistle and awarded the victory to the axe wielding son of Hermes. The son of Hermes graciously extended his hand to the daughter of Demeter as she shook off the dust from her clothes. Chiron smiled at the new friendship forming. He then turned away from the amphitheater and his mind wandered again to Percy Jackson and the strange ominous dream.

First time doing fanfic. Next chapter should be better

*Disclaimer stuff blah blah blah


End file.
